


Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 11 to 20

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles 11 to 20. Ten Drabbles written for IJ's Gusmas 2012 Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 11 to 20

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Gusmas 2012 Challenge. 100 words each. The prompts given are the titles of the drabbles.
> 
> * * *

**11\. Title:** Smells Like Snow  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Debbie  & Vic  
 **Timeframe:** Season Three

Smells Like Snow  
by Severina

Deb stops on the front porch to wrap her multi-coloured scarf more firmly around her neck, sniffs warily. “Smells like snow,” she says.

Vic wiggles his fingers in the air, side-glances his sister. “Feels like it, too.” 

He fully expects the elbow she digs into his ribs and the snort of laughter; takes her arm to lead her down the slippery front steps.

“You figure out what you’re getting Rodney for his birthday?”

“Myself,” Vic answers, “wrapped in a big red bow."

“That didn’t work out so well for Sunshine.”

Gossip he’s never heard? Vic raises an eyebrow. “Do tell!”

**12\. Title:** Waterfall  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Waterfall  
by Severina

“Told you,” Justin says smugly.

“Huh,” Brian says.

He examined the deed to Britin thoroughly, as did his team of clearly overpriced attorneys. Nowhere in the paperwork did it mention a water source on the property, much less a waterfall. Of course, it also didn’t mention the leak in the foundation that caused the sub-basement to flood, or the faulty gas hookup in the kitchen. He’s mentally constructing another letter to the Board of Realtors when he notices that Justin has already shucked off his clothes and is wading into the water.

He really needs to get his priorities straight. 

**13\. Title:** Losers  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Ensemble  
 **Timeframe:** Oh, let's go with Season Four

Losers  
by Severina

“I swear, I didn’t know that when the ball goes straight up and the catcher grabs it, it means the batter is out,” Ted says.

“I would’ve tried to slide into that base, but the ground was just so _dirty_ ,” Emmett remarks.

“The sun was in my eyes?” Michael tries.

“I can’t believe I still ran to first,” Ted moans.

“Come on, folks,” Ben says. “It’s not whether you win or lose—“

Debbie scowls at the dugout, where the Moms-N-Grans Knitting Auxiliary is celebrating their win. “I’m never going to be able to show my face again,” she sighs.

**14\. Title:** Just Stay In and Watch TV  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Justin  & Jennifer  
 **Timeframe:** Season One

Just Stay In and Watch TV  
by Severina

“Where are you going?”

“Daphne’s.”

“Again?”

Justin shrugs. “Sure.”

Jennifer sighs, leans against the doorway. “What do you do over there every night?”

Justin flashes on neon lights throbbing in time to the deep bass beat. Of Brian, the edges of his hair sweat-soaked and tangled, pupils blown wide. Of glitter falling from the ceiling-canons, of gyrating to the beat with Brian pressed against him, cock hard against his zipper. Of the moans in the backroom, the feel of Brian in his mouth.

“Oh, you know,” he says, wiggling into his favourite too-tight T-shirt. “Just stay in and watch TV.”

**15\. Title:** The Hand You Were Dealt  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

The Hand You Were Dealt  
by Severina

Brian keeps the rings in the top drawer of the bureau in his bedroom.

He tucks them away and expects never to look at them again, never even to think of them unless Linds or Mikey decide to have one of their “talks” with him. Yet he finds himself going to the bureau every two days, opening the little box and tilting the rings into the light.

“When did you become such a fucking lesbian?” he says to himself as he slams the drawer shut.

He manages to go five whole days before he finds himself at the bureau again.

**16\. Title:** The Last One to Know  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

The Last One to Know  
by Severina

It was Daphne’s job to get Jennifer and Tucker to New York; Ted’s to arrange the hotel accommodations for the extended family that might mean more to him than his own mother. Emmett took over the catering, while Michael fetched the surprise guest from his unsightly hovel in the east village to one of Manhattan’s most upscale hotels.

Justin stuttered in the doorway, his mouth open. “Wow,” he said, “guys? My birthday is next month.”

“Your birthday is,” Brian pointed out, dropping to one knee and very much enjoying the startled look on Justin’s face. “But your wedding? That’s today.”

**17\. Title:** Do You Wanna Hold Me?  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Ben/Michael  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Do You Wanna Hold Me?  
by Severina

“Okay, yes, I did shred your manuscript and send the old inventory sheets to your publisher. But Ben, it was an accident!”

“My _only_ copy of the manuscript,” Ben gritted out.

“Well honestly, who doesn’t make a second copy of… right, not the point,” he says when Ben looks up with a glare. “I know you’re angry, but maybe you just need to breathe. Do you wanna hold me?”

“I want to _kill_ you.”

Michael edges away warily. “Okay. So I’ll be at Ma’s. Until?”

“Tuesday.”

“Tuesday? But… fine, Tuesday,” Michael agrees hastily. He hesitates at the door. “Love you?”

**18\. Title:** Torrential Downpour  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Melanie/Lindsay  
 **Timeframe:** Season Three

Torrential Downpour  
by Severina

“Ugh,” Lindsay says from the diner’s doorway, staring out at the sheets of rain. “I _just_ got my hair done.”

Melanie snorts. “You sound so… female.”

“I _am_ female,” Lindsay says. She wiggles her eyebrows. “In case you haven’t noticed.”

“Ohhhh, I’ve noticed,” Mel answers. She smirks as she grabs Lindsay’s hand and pulls her out into the downpour, swings her around as Lindsay squeals.

“I like when you make me wet,” Lindsay says, giggling under the onslaught.

“I like to make you wet, baby,” Mel answers.

Ted turns away from the door, grimacing. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” 

**19\. Title:** You Love Me So Much  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Deb  & Michael  
 **Timeframe:** Pre-Series

You Love Me So Much  
by Severina

“No,” Debbie says. “Absolutely not.”

“But Ma—“

“You don’t know anything about this boy! He could be a drug addict, or a hoodlum, or—“

“Brian’s not a hoodlum.”

“You’re not going to some strange boy’s house, and that’s final,” Debbie says. But when Michael’s face falls she softens, crosses to him at the doorway. “I don’t mean to smother you, baby.” 

“I know, Ma. It’s just because you love me so much.”

Debbie presses her lips together. “Why don’t you invite this Brian over for supper tomorrow night?” 

When Michael’s face lights up, she knows she made the right decision.

**20\. Title:** History Repeats Itself  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

History Repeats Itself  
by Severina

The house is just off the parkway, up a long sloping driveway. The realtor tells him that deer are regularly spotted in the attached woods, reminds him about when hunting season starts. Brian figures it’s nice that the realty company hired someone so obviously mentally handicapped, and doesn’t hold it against him.

The property is perfect.

“Oh no,” Justin says when he brings him there. “Brian. Not again.”

“We need a home base close to the city,” Brian says reasonably. “The commute isn’t bad.”

“Brian—“

“Don’t make me call you ‘my prince’.”

He closes the deal two days later.


End file.
